My night? It's cozy
by Aloha.Laney
Summary: One shot. Five things about Sakura's nights... told by Hyuuga Sakura herself. 'Don't tell Neji that I told you...' SakuNeji. Please read and review!


**Summary:** Five things about Sakura's nights… told by Hyuuga Sakura herself

**Disclaimer:** I didn't, don't and never will own Naruto.

**AN: **Neji and Sakura are married...duh...

* * *

**My Night? …it's cozy…**

My nights? You want to know how I spend my nights? And you think I'm telling you? Me, Hyuuga Sakura?

Where should I begin? – No, seriously, of course I'm not telling you…

…everything…

All I can say is: My nights are cozy!

pause

What? Wasn't that what you wanted to know?

How can one be so nosy?

pause

All right, I guess I can tell you a few things…

…well…

…I have to say that there are a few things concerning my nights that nobody knows of…

Well, except for Neji… but he is part and parcel of my nights… of course… he's my husband, duh…

Logically, he is part of all the things I can tell you…

…Just don't tell him that I told you these things…

So, let's start with…

Firstly, I don't like to be alone at night

Yes, I really don't want to be alone at night!

It sounds kind of silly, I know… but I absolutely hate it!

Before I got together with Neji it wasn't that bad… not that I would blame him… no…

It's just good to know that he's there with me…

So I always try to have him around… just the knowledge that he lays next to me allows me to sleep better…

Not that I'm scared… that isn't it… but it's a lot easier to sleep while knowing that there is somebody next to you… it makes me feel better and safer and…

…it's cozy…

Which brings us to…

Secondly, I regularly miss my pillow

It's kind of mysterious that almost every night after we turned out the light my pillow seems to vanish…

Okay, it's not mysterious… it's just Neji.

Yes, he steals my pillow. He says that he needs it… in addition to his own.

I know that I could buy a second one for him but I'm a bit lazy and I always "forget" it…

And I also don't really want to buy another pillow… 'cause I have started to use something else as a replacement for it…

Neji.

Most of the time it's his chest – which I love by the way – or it's his arm when he's lying behind me…

I love it… it's just as good as a pillow… and…

…it's cozy…

I said that before, right?

Anyway, I would never ever change Neji against a new pillow… that would be a really bad trade… If you know what I mean…

Besides, I need him… not only as a pillow…

…as you can see in…

Thirdly, I'm always cold in bed

I really don't know what's the reason for it but I always had been cold when I was in bed!

Always… regardless of the number of blankets and sheets and such…

It's really kind of weird…

But since I have Neji with me I'm not any longer freezing every night!

I simply snuggle against Neji!

It keeps me warm and…

…it's cozy…

There, I said it again… To make a long story short, Neji serves not only as my pillow but also as my heat source…

And he is very willing to share his warmth with me… I know he likes to cuddle with me – even if he often tries to deny it…

I love how he holds me tight in the night…

…it is…

…cozy? Yes, that, too, but it's also important for…

Fourthly, I'm afraid of thunderstorms, especially at night

Unfortunately, yes, I am…

It isn't that bad so that I won't survive when I'm alone…

…but it's definitely better to have someone – more precisely, Neji – next to you who holds you – safe and warm – and makes sure you don't have to think about the weather outside…

…and what should I say? It works! And…

…it's cozy…

You already expected it, didn't you? I know, but this is just the way it is!

Did you notice that all the things have to do with Neji? Well, it doesn't change in…

Fifthly, When I'm sleepless, I'm definitely not the only one

I simply fail to see why Neji should be allowed to sleep placid while I just lay there wide-awake 'cause I cannot sleep…

So I wake him up – every time… he doesn't like it…

Though I always get what I want! … No matter how…

But he can't stay mad at me for a long time… especially when I make it up to him…

And no, that's _none_ of your business!!

All I can say is…

…it's hot… really "nice"… and…

…definitely none of your concern!!

What? You waited for "cozy"? No, not here…!

pause

Oh well…

Did you hear that?

Shit… it's Neji!

As I said… please don't tell him that I told you all these things!!

He don't want other people to know what I told you just now…

Don't worry, he isn't always like that. Just when he's with me…!

Only me…

I can consider myself the happiest person in the world… what I do of course…

pause

So, I have to go now…

Thanks for listening (reading) …

…and remember:

No word to anyone!!

* * *

**Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
